


Берег

by tier_wolf



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 16:53:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1906665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tier_wolf/pseuds/tier_wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Почему, — срывается против воли, и собственный голос кажется чужим, глухим и непривычным, — почему я тебя знаю?<br/>Почему. Не "откуда" — это сейчас неважно. "Почему" как горький упрек за привычку все усложнять.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Берег

Плыть становится труднее с каждой минутой. Саднит в легких от недостатка кислорода. Он чувствует, что западает вниз, в прохладную глубину, левым плечом, потому что бионическая рука вдруг ощущается отчетливо тяжелее правой, настоящей. А настоящая вот-вот откажет, хотя пока еще можно бороться с тянущей слабость в перегруженных мышцах.   
Нож заткнут за пояс, — помнит он, ныряя вниз. Под водой становится легче, если не думать о настойчивой боли в груди от невозможности вздохнуть. Вода, даже просвеченная насквозь солнечными лучами, все равно не позволяет ничего разглядеть. Он злится.   
Пальцы цепляются за какой-то из ремней на чужой форме — все-таки нашел. Тело. Неподвижное. Мертвое?  
Нож заткнут за пояс, — помнит он. Надо достать. Полоснуть по горлу, чтобы наверняка, чтобы окрасилась кровью мутная золотая толща воды, и рывком всплывать наверх, пока еще не темнеет перед глазами.   
Подтянуть к себе чужое, скорее всего мертвое уже, тело, обхватить, впиваясь пальцами в ребра — очень хреновая идея.   
Не выплывем, — равнодушно думает он, разрывая толщу воды нечувствительными стальными пальцами. У него есть нож, но сегодня он уже не пригодится. Нерационально. Глупо.   
Воздух врывается в легкие вместе с волной ослепительной боли. Надо только дышать, не останавливаться, и дотянуть до берега, берег это гораздо лучше, чем вода. Волны бьют навстречу, мешая двигаться, видеть, оглушая. Сводит пальцы от напряжения и холода, но они только крепче сжимаются, удерживая свою ненужную, неуместную ношу.   
Легкий, — думает он. Человек неожиданно легкий, иначе его было бы не вытащить. Повезло.   
Когда под ногами наконец ощущается зыбкий песчаный берег, он поднимает тело на руки.   
*  
— Нет, Баки, — говорит ему человек, и даже сквозь перчатку отчетливо ощутимо как тяжело ему проталкивать слова через стиснутое горло. Если еще немного надавить основанием ладони, то он изогнется, судорожно хватая ртом воздух.   
Вот только что-то мешает закончить все именно так.   
Освобожденный от смертельной хватки, человек сгибается в кашле, а потом смотрит в упор слезящимися глазами.   
— Я не буду с тобой драться.   
От удара его голова резко дергается в сторону и из уголка рта стекает тонкая струйка крови.   
— Ты мой друг, — очень спокойно, размеренно, произносят разбитые губы, и это спокойствие сбивает с толку.   
Ты. Мое. Задание. Вколотить бы каждую букву, словно гвозди в доску, в его тело. Только самому все сложнее верится в эти слова.   
А он повторяет, как будто назло:  
— Ты мой друг.   
— Почему, — срывается против воли, и собственный голос кажется чужим, глухим и непривычным, — почему я тебя знаю?  
Почему. Не "откуда" — это сейчас неважно. "Почему" как горький упрек за привычку все усложнять.   
Что такого было между ними, что не поднимается рука нанести решающий удар?  
Человек улыбается ему легко и очень искренне.   
*   
Онемевшие дрожащие пальцы не чувствуют пульса. Они вообще ничего не чувствуют и приходится наклониться, прижимаясь щекой к груди, чтобы услышать слабое биение сердца.   
Размеренное. Успокаивающее.   
Хочется упасть рядом, на мокрый песок и бесконечно слушать это звук, почти сливающийся с шумом прибоя.   
Только оставаться рядом нельзя. Опасно.  
Мысленно поменять маркировку объекта, заменяя четкое "устранить" неуверенным вопросительным знаком.   
Неправильно. Его учили, что никаких вопросов быть не должно. А потом учили не оставлять за собой следов.   
Нож легко входит в мокрый песок в нескольких миллиметрах от горла — слабая попытка поставить точку.   
У человека дрожат ресницы.   
Стив, — мысленно обозначает он, не находя для объекта другого названия. Так он сам себя называл.   
Это вполне подходит.


End file.
